


Not So Secret Hideout

by traintrackstonowhere



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traintrackstonowhere/pseuds/traintrackstonowhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the following prompt:</p>
<p>I accidentally stumbled upon your makeshift hideout on school grounds let me nap here and I won’t say a word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Secret Hideout

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything for this fandom, anything on this site, and honestly anything fictional at all really. Wrote this real quick to start trying to develop my skills in this realm. All mistakes are my own. Any and all comments are appreciated. Thanks for reading!

I leaned back against the wall underneath the gym bleachers and turned the page of the engineering journal I was currently reading. This was always the best part of my day. Finally I was away from the classes where I knew everything that was being covered (having had more than enough time to read the required texts). Finally I was away from the teachers who ignored me and, more importantly, finally I was away from my classmates who didn’t. This hideout, where I spent every moment I was able to, was my reprieve.

A small space behind the bleachers of the gym, I was still able to fit even when they were drawn up (which was most days unless there was an assembly of some kind). I kept a pillow, some blankets, and a few books here. Just enough to keep me entertained while I avoided the cafeteria and the people in it.

I hadn’t always wanted to avoid them like this, but once they stopped ignoring me for my family name and started targeting me because of my grades I didn’t know what to do except to retreat into my own space. This just seemed safer, even if it was a bit lonely.

I heard a door shut and glanced up, not too worried, but I turned of the lamp by which I was reading just in case. Hopefully they would just be passing through.

“Hello?” A girl then and not just passing through by the sound of it.

Did they know I was here?

“Hello?” Another pause. The voice became louder and I could hear the shuffling of feet. I thought I recognized the voice and my heart rate spiked. Oh no…

A shadow obscured the entrance to my self-made cave. “I saw the light go off. I know there’s someone back here.”

I sighed and flicked the light back on illuminating my face and hers along with it. It was Korra, just as I feared. Captain of the Varsity basketball team. The girl everyone wants to be, or be with, and unfortunately I was the latter. My palms started to sweat as I looked up to her bright blue eyes.

“Asami…?” she looked at me, confused.

“Hi. What are you doing here?” I asked quietly, my voice cracking. Keep it together Asami. She’s just curious.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt,” she started apologetically. “I was looking for a place to relax and I saw your light back here and I was wondering who it was.” She shrugged her shoulders as she explained.

“You’re not interrupting.” I tried to offer her a small smile so she would know it was true. I was met with her own lopsided grin and my heart skipped. I could feel my cheeks heat and before I could make more of a fool of myself I asked, “Why did you want to relax? Don’t you usually hang out with your friends at lunch?”

Her smile faded a bit. I was sad to see it go, and sadder still to know that my question was the cause. “I just needed to get away for a bit. I’ve had a rough… well, nevermind, sorry. I storm into your... “ she seemed to be looking for the word to describe this place. “Hideout..” she continued, almost a question as she looked at me for confirmation. I nodded. 

“Then I almost start telling you my life story.” She laughs quickly and it doesn’t quite reach her eyes.

I look down at my hands, my mouth speaking before I could consider the consequences. “You could relax here if you wanted?” I trailed off momentarily and waited for her response. Not hearing any I glanced up at her. “I mean, you don’t have to, but you’re the only person who’s ever found me here and I’ve been doing this for almost two years now, so it’s a good place to be alone.” 

She was looking at me with a small smile on her face and she started to nod slowly. I couldn’t help but give her a small smile back and then I started to pack up my stuff. “I’ll just go so you can rela.. “ I began and she cut me off, waving her hands and causing me to pause.

“No, this is your place. Stay. I’ll just lay over there.” She pointed at the blanket next to me. “If that’s ok with you?” I nodded, not trusting my voice. She smiled more fully and stepped over my legs and settled onto the floor, our legs brushing momentarily causing tingles to travel all the way through my chest.

Thank you Asami.” I glanced over to see her looking intently at me. She reached over, grabbing my arm and giving it a squeeze as she laid down. “I really appreciate it.”

My cheeks flamed and I smiled as she turned over, hoping she hadn’t seen. I opened my journal back to where I had left off and began reading again as Korra’s snores threatened to alert the whole school to our presence here. I couldn’t bring myself to be worried though as I glanced over to watch her chest rising and falling with each breath.


End file.
